dbzmajafuturefandomcom-20200214-history
Jayjja Mii
Jayjja Mii Jayjja Mii is a runaway from the planet Transmorpha, she was a slave their and she was abused as a child. Her master even tried to rape her once. Her people can transform into what their emotions demand. She is cynical, shy and quiet on the inside but on the outside she is tough and very stubborn. Her main inside emotion is shy, tiny and quiet and her transformation is no different. Life on Transmorpha Jayjja Mii was born into the rich family of a noble. She was kidnapped when she was a year old. Her father searched and searched for her but she could not be found. Finally after 3 years he gave up and declared her legally dead (Under her real named Jiija Rin). She is sold into slavery when she is 4. She goes to a man that is a rich investor. He likes her more than usual and she doesn't feel safe around him. When he talks to her she ignores him and he would hit her. He even tried to rape her but then his wife came home. She was tramatiazed and she became very distant. She hated her life and thats when she started planning her escape. She decided that she had to sneek out and steal a rocket capsule. She conned a man saying she needed it because she was going to their neighboring harvest planet to get medicine for her sick mother. He believed her and gave her the capsule, she went home and packed her things and some food. She left an hour later. 1 month later she landed on Earth and their she met Tova Ji, Kaktra, and K133 and the other Z-Fighters. She and Android K133 have an instant connection and they become good friends, the others even convine her to join the Maja Z-Fighters/Gen2 (and she does). Jayjja (Mii)'s Powers Once on Earth Jayjja discovers that she is a fighter. Her most dormant powers are brought forth and she finds that she has access to Hydrokinesis and Umbrakinesis. Hydrokinesi allows her to be able to control water or any other liquid. Umbrakinesis allows her to be able to blend into the shadows and gather information. Her emotion form is small and cute but also at the same time deadly. She has a technique called the Death Stare and it enables her to control her enemies thoughts and she can kill the person by killing their brain functions (this process only takes 6 seconds). She loves to fight and even though she wasn't born a fighter she become a talented one. Personality Jayjja is shy and she keeps mostly to herself. She forms a bond with Android K133, Kaktra and Auris she feels that they are the only people she feels ok letting her guard down. She loves to help people and she has a heart of gold. Trivia -She goes by Jayjja only -Was not born into fighting -She was sold into slavery at age 4 -She and her emotion form share a striking resemblence Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Random Pages